


Sticks and Stones

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mugging, Recovery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Dan and Brian go out for dinner and after a close call, Brian confesses his love for Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Brian stumbling into the office, beat up, having just been mugged. The others take care of him. (maybe Dan or Arin being furious at what happened)
> 
> anonymous asked: Since you're so awesome at fluff and emotions, here's a prompt if you want. Brian getting seriously injured protecting Dan. Thinking his time is up, he confesses his feelings. The two dealing with his confession during his recovery

With their busy schedules, finding a day where Brian and Dan’s off day coincided with each other was a miracle. The two of them had decided to spend the day wandering the city and Dan had wanted to try a new restaurant that had just opened, so the two of them would wander and visit random shops before their reservation. 

It was now nearing ten at night and the two of them were walking back to their car, their bellies warm and full. The night air was chilly and they stepped closer to each other for warmth, their hands brushing together as they walked. 

Dan sighed happily and looked up at the sky, marvelling at the stars and how bright they looked. 

“The sky looks pretty tonight, doesn’t it?” he asked, looking down at Brian fondly. 

Brian looked up at the sky and smiled faintly, “It does look nice, much nicer than usual at least.”

“Mm, so how did you-” Dan’s voice cut out once a hand came out from behind him, tightly covering his mouth and something sharp poking at his back. His heart immediately sped up and his eyes went wide, and he almost stopped breathing out of fear.

Oh, god. I’m going to die. 

Brian turned around then, wondering why Dan had cut himself off. His face paled and his eyes went wide once he met the eyes of the hooded figure behind Dan.

“I-”

“Save it,” the person growled out, voice low and rumbly. The malicious tone it held sent chills down both Brian and Dan’s spines. Dan was nearly shaking in fear now, and Brian was frantically looking for an escape.

“Just give me all of your money and you and your pretty boyfriend here can go home,” they said, pressing the knife forward a bit, making Dan whimper in fear.

“Okay, okay…” Brian said, hands shaking as he moved to pull his wallet out of his pocket. The person watched him intently as he pulled out his cash. “Where do you want me to put it?”

“On the ground, and then back up. I’ll grab it then you can go,” they said.

Brian held his hands up and placed the bills on the ground, backing up slowly. The stranger then slowly walked Dan forward, the knife still at his back. Dan’s breath was shallow and quick, watching Brian with wide eyes as they kept moving forward toward the money. The person then watched Dan and Brian carefully as they bent down to reach the money.

Suddenly, Dan was shoved to the side and he hit the ground, getting the wind knocked out of him and grimacing at the pain in his head where it hit the ground. He sat up just in time to see Brian fall to the ground, gripping his side as the person ran off. Dan took several deep breaths before crawling over to where Brian was, on his back and staring up at the sky.

“Oh my god, Brian,” Dan whispered, noticing the blood seeping through Brian’s fingers where they were pushing against his side. 

Brian looked up at Dan, his eyes wide and full of fear. “I think I’m going to die,” he whispered back. 

Dan frantically shook his head and shakily cupped Brian’s cheeks in his hands, “No, no, no you aren’t. You’re supposed to keep putting pressure on it, right? Fuck, that’s so much blood…”

“Don’t- don’t pass out on me, please,” Brian croaked out, gripping Dan’s wrist with his spare hand. 

“Okay, okay. I’m going to call the ambulance, okay? I’m staying right here,” Dan said, hands still shaking from all the adrenaline. He fumbled for his phone and quickly dialed the number and rattling off where they were, then hung up. 

“They’ll be here soon, okay? Please hold, on,” Dan’s voice cracked and tears were flowing freely down his face, and he was helping put pressure on Brian’s side.

“I’m… trying,” Brian said, eyelids fluttering as he tried to stay awake. He looked up to Dan again, watching him sadly. “I love you, Dan.”

Dan tried his best to smile, but failed, tightening his grip on Brian’s free hand. “I love you too, Brian.”

Brian shook his head then groaned in pain. “No, I mean I’m in love with you.”

Dan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, overwhelmed by how many things he was dealing with right now. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the ambulance pulled up, paramedics rushing out of the car and pushing Dan out of the way to get to Brian. 

The next thing Dan knew, he was sitting in the waiting room in the hospital, his leg frantically bouncing up and down as he waited for the doctor to tell him he could go see Brian. He had been waiting for hours and his anxiety hadn’t calmed down at all. The others had all shown up at one point but Arin and Suzy were the only ones who had stayed to make sure Dan was okay, the others promising to come back first thing in the morning. 

As soon as the doctor had walked through the door, Dan shot out of his seat, nearly losing his balance. The doctor explained the extent of his injuries but that he would most likely recover perfectly fine. Dan had nearly passed out from relief but asked if he was allowed to go see Brian, grinning when the doctor said yes. 

“He’s in room 31 but may not be awake. And only one of you can go at a time,” the doctor said, looking between the three of them sadly. 

Dan looked to Arin and Suzy who both nodded in response to the silent question. He quickly gave them both a hug before following the doctor to Brian’s room. The doctor left Dan alone in the room, and Dan stood in the doorway, eyes roaming over Brian’s body sadly. 

He was hooked up to a bunch of machines and what looked like oxygen, and tears began to pool in the corners of Dan’s eyes. He carefully walked over and took the seat next to Brian’s bed, taking Brian’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over the top of it.

Brian’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at Dan sleepily, “Hey.” he looked down at his body and grimaced. “How bad is it?”

Dan smiled softly at him. “Hey, yourself. And the doctor said you’re going to recover just fine. Does it hurt? The doctor said you’re being put on a lot of pain meds for now.”

Brian was quiet for a moment as he looked over himself again, “I can’t really feel anything, the meds are numbing it pretty well. I’m sure it’ll hurt like hell later though.”

“I am so fucking happy you’re okay, Bri. I was so fucking scared,” he whispered softly, his eyes focused on where their hands were intertwined. 

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere for a good long while, okay?”

Dan sniffled and wiped at his face with his free hand, “Yeah, yeah. Okay. I love you, Bri. So fucking much.” He then leaned forward and pressed a small, chaste kiss to Brian’s lips, feeling them form into a smile against his.

“I love you too.”


End file.
